


Be Seeing You

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Bob say as much as they need to.</p><p>Rest in Peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Seeing You

“So,” Buck says. “You’re dead.”

Bob shrugs. “Unfortunately. Happens to us all.”

“You know Benton tracked them down?”

“Oh yes. I’ve been keeping in touch. Not that he appreciates it, of course. You’d think he’d like a chance to talk to me.”

“He’s a good man, Bob; you know it. Seems to be doing well in Chicago.”

“True. How are you doing, Buck?”

Buck waves a hand. “As well as can be expected. The damn politicians keep trying to put me behind a desk. You know how it is.”

Bob nods. “I know.”

“Be seeing you, Bob.”

“You will, Buck.”


End file.
